Damon's in Love?
by Alley Petifier
Summary: What happens when Damon finds someone he might like more then just for using.  He's never liked Elena in this story  Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologe

Anica's P.O.V.

Bang! Bang! Flash! Boom!Drip-Drop! As I heard this I was terrified. So I ran. Out of the building and into the nearby woods in hope of hiding. While screaming all the way. Suddenly I stopped and froze in fear. I felt eyes watching me. I started to black out, but right before I did I saw something move within the shadows, like it was about to come out. Before I could see what it was that made me run, all went black.

Damon's P.O.V.

Then I saw her. I stopped what I was doing (which since I was feeding it was unusual for me) and followed her into a clearing in the woods. I saw her laying down and peering around. But what surprised me was it looked like that it was hard for her to move even her head a bit. I know she saw me move. But before I could come out completlyv her eyes slipped shut. I wanted to help her (for reasons unknown to me) but how?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everyone. I would like to thank ShootingStar92 for reviewing. I hope this gives you all a bit more information. I know you might get confused a tad bit but I don't want to ruin it right now so I will help you with that at the end of the chapter. I hope you guys all like it!

Chapter One

Damon's P.O.V.

I rushed out of the trees and into the clearing with my vampire speed. First thing I did when I went up to her was to make sure nothing was broken. Nothing was. So with that I scoped the area for somewhere I could take her since I was far away from my home and even with my vampire speed it would take more than two days. I eventually found an abandoned hospital that was still in good condition and picked her up and rushed to get there.

Once there I layed her down on one of the beds. As I stared at her beautiful face I realized I didn't know her name. I wondered what it was.

Anica's P.O.V.

I was still closing my eyes so I could figure everything out before having to face the world. I thought I was on a bed but that would be weird since I passed out in the woods, not on a bed. I wondered how I had gotten there. I also wondered what had been chasing me in the woods and where it was now.

Suddenly I felt the bed squish down as if someone sat down on it. I decided it was time to open my eyes and find out who this person was, why I was here, and all the other millions of questions that were swirling around in my head.

As I opened my eyes I saw the hottest guyI'd ever seen in my life right in front of me on my bed. He had chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a black and blood red striped t-shirt with a raven black leather jacket on top. He was also wearing black jeans and on his left hand's middle finger was a ring with a lapis lasuli stone in the middle. On his feet were just regular black sneakers. But, to me, the most important his eyes that were a mysterious blue were staring straight at me.

"W-Who are y-you and what a-am I d-doing here? W-What do you w-want with m-me?" I stutteringly asked.

I'm Damon Salvatore and I took you here so you could feel better and be safe. What I want is to know the name that goes with that lovely face of your's." The guy, aperantly named Damon, said confidently.

I calmed down a bit so I wouldn't stutter this time and said, "I'm Anica Bridges. Where exactly are we?"

"Why didn't I think that was it! I mean only a gorgeous face like yours could have such an amazing name. And we are at an abandoned hospital."

I blushed at what he said and answered, "Any why did you take me to an abandoned hospital?"

"Because it was the most comfortable out of all the choices. Unless you wanted me to take you to a place like a circus tent perhaps?"

"No, this is good."

He smirked as I looked away.

"Oh come on, please at least look at me." He said while gently taking me chin and turning my face towards his.

We stared into each other's eyes as if we were mesmerized by what we saw. My breathing hitched as he started to lean in towards me while in hand that was on my chin moved to cup my face. Our faces were inched apart when I closed my eyes slowly.

A/N I hope you all liked this and I know your probably all wondering why she didn't ask about what was chasing her in the woods to Damon but it will be cleared up in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think and what will happen in the next chapter. Also, ideas for future chapters are always gladly welcomed along with construtive critisism.


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written for this story in a while it's just that I have so much homework to get used to and I barely have time to write. Plus, I kinda have writers block for this story! But tomorrow I have a day off because of Russashana (sorry I don't know how to spell that) you know the Jewish holiday? So I have a free day off! (I don't celebrate it as you can probably tell.) So if you have any ideas for this story then I would be grateful to use them! I have a beginning to the next chapter though. Oh ya sorry I forgot to mention the fact that I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, it's just that on Pages on my computer it looks so much longer! So I never have any idea about how long it will look on Fanfiction. :P So any ideas so you can review them, or PM me! Whichever you would like! :) So I'll hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! So you guys know what I said in my author's note last time and its true. So sorry if this chapter is short but I still have the writers block but wanted to add another chapter on here for you guys! Since it's so short I might post another chapter tomorrow, but remember I said might so it's not guaranteed. Oh ya! Again, I'm still sorry that all the chapters are so short, on Pages they look longer... Well enough with all my blabbering on with the story! R&R!

Chapter 2

Anica's P.O.V.

I blinked and suddenly I realized what I was doing. I then shoved Damon lightly away. He rubbed his eyes like he had just woken up. Then, he remembered what had just happened and looked at me questioningly as if to ask, "Why did you just push me away right before we almost kissed?"

"I'm so sorry! It's just..."

"What? You can trust me and tell me."

"Well, I just met you and barely know you!"

"So?"

"Shouldn't that be reason enough? I mean all that I know about you is that your name is Damon. _And that your super hot_, I thought.

I sat looking at him shocked. I thought he got what I was saying! I guess not. So, just to get the message across to him, I slapped him right across the face. His head quickly snapped back and he sort of growled at me. But he can't growl fully so I must be imagining things.

"What was that for!" He asked raising his voice at me.

"TO GET THE MESSAGE ACROSS TO YOU!" I yelled.

"Well your about to get a message from me!" He said pouncing on top of me quicker then I thought was possible. I shrieked in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed.

"This," he said calmly lowering his lips onto my neck. I didn't think it was that bad until I felt something sharp pierce in to my skin. I screamed so loud that if everyone on this continent didn't hear, I would be surprised.

I was willing myself to stay awake but I groaned as I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Damon's P.O.V.

I watched from my position with my mouth on her neck as she slowly fell into unconsciousness. Just before she was completely gone and out of it, I whispered to her, "Don't mess with me."


	5. AN

So hi guys! I hope your happy that I posted another chapter! You can show your happiness if you please review! ;) Sorry that I haven't been posting that much, it's just that I'm going through some tough things right now with my best friends and family and all that stuff...So ya, that's really what I'm not posting that much, or I would. Also, the fact with all the homework, like I said before!


End file.
